Marcy
Marcy is one of the main characters of Cabin Fever. She is played by Cerina Vincent. Background At the beginning of Cabin Fever Marcy is Jeff's girlfriend. It's implied that she's met Jeff's parents and has an amicable relationship with them. She seems to have disliked her time in college and is first seen telling a kid not to go to college because "it's a f---ing scam!" It's implied that Marcy has a reputation for being promiscuous, as Bert calls her a slut on numerous occasions. Judging by her actions towards the end of the film, this reputation is likely accurate. Also, judging by the way that Bert repeatedly insults her in this fashion, it seems likely that there is some bad blood between them, though the film doesn't explore the origins of this tension. She takes two lovers through the course of the film and doesn't use condoms with either; she fingers Jeff before he finishes and allows Paul to finish in her. Cabin Fever Marcy travels to the cabin with Jeff, Paul, Karen and Bert for their end-of-semester vacation in the woods. Marcy later reveals that it was Jeff's mom who suggested a cabin in the woods as a vacation destination. Being Jeff's girlfriend, Marcy rides shotgun next to him and the two spend much of the trip affectionately groping each other. When they stop at the general store to get supplies, Marcy suggests to Jeff that they buy a souvenir for his mom. She converses with old man Cadwell and initially seems to enjoy his folksy manner, until he drops the n-bomb, which shocked her and the others. Marcy is the first one to explore the cabin when they arrive and seems to like it's romantic qualities and it's general isolation. Jeff follows her into the bedroom and they immediately begin to undress. After brief interruptions from Paul and Bert, Jeff and Marcy proceed to have loud sex and ignore Paul's advice of using condoms when Marcy flips Jeff onto his back and fingers him causing him to cum. Some time after they finish, they go back out into the woods together and discover an unattended fire that Bert started. They extinguish the fire and admonish Bert for his carelessness when he returns. Marcy is gathered with the rest of the group at the campfire later that night when they meet Grimm the stoner and his vicious dog, Dr. Mambo. and is also present in the cabin later when Henry the hermit knocks at their door asking for help. Marcy advocates for helping the hermit when Bert insists that they shouldn't let him into the cabin, telling Bert that they should at least take him to a doctor. She helps the group drive the hermit away when he tries to steal their car. She uses an aerosol can, which is the most passive "weapon" of any of the group. It is unknown whether spraying the hermit with this can (to blind him when he came too close to her and Karen) contributed to the fire that eventually killed him, though this would seem to be likely. As the group turned in that night, Marcy sat up for some length of time, staring out the window and seemingly reliving the sight of watching the hermit run off in flames in her own mind. Jeff tries to comfort her but she is cold towards him and he goes to sleep. The next morning, Marcy leaves the cabin to look for help. When she hears the boys arguing, she asks them if their gonna kill each other now, implying that she blames them for the death of the hermit. Like Marcy, Jeff and Bert are leaving to look for help as well, but Marcy decides to walk in the opposite direction to them, further indicating that she is upset with them. Eventually, she reaches the lake and rows to the far side in a canoe. She comes across a messy area of the beach where she discovers a half-buried and apparently broken radio, along with some other rubbish. Following the shoreline, she comes upon a house. She knocks on the door and when there's no response she ventures inside where Bert jumps out and scares her. Jeff (who is also there) explain that he and Bert have explored the house and found it to be empty. Marcy is clearly disgusted when she notices Bert eating the occupants' food, but says nothing, leaving it to Jeff to criticize him. Marcy explains that during her travels, she went looking for the hermit but couldn't find him. She suggests that he may have survived the encounter the night before, but Jeff asserts that he couldn't have. After the three of them return to the cabin, Bert and Paul get to work repairing the damaged truck and while they are doing so Dr. Mambo returns to the cabin and begins barking aggressively at them. Just when it looks like he may attack, Marcy frightens him off by firing a shot into the air with Bert's rifle. She sits with the group to discuss their situation at the kitchen table. She supports Karen and Paul's intention to report their fight with the hermit to the authorities once they leave the cabin after Jeff opposes it. When the meeting breaks up, it is revealed that Marcy had been drinking tea and it's implied that she has caught the disease from it (as the disease is, unbeknownst to the group, in the cabin's water supply.) Marcy remarks that she's going to take a bath. That evening, Marcy is horrified to discover Karen has developed a bloody infection on her leg, when Paul calls out to her for help. After isolating Karn in her room, Marcy, along with Jeff, Bert and Paul submits to a body examination in her underwear by the other healthy people and seems to be clear of symptoms at this time. She then joins with the others in forcing Karen into the toolshed outside the main cabin. Marcy tries to reason with Karen, by telling her that they are only doing it to prevent the illness from spreading, but Karen remains angry with her. Later, Marcy brings Karen some dinner and urges her to eat when she is reluctant to take it. She asks Karen if there's anything else she can do for her, but Karen coldly tells Marcy to close the door and leave. Marcy discovers that the disease has already progressed on to Karen's face. Marcy also makes enough dinner for everyone else, but the remaining healthy people refuse to eat it, as they don't know what Karen has touched, or whether they risk being contaminated from somebody else in the cabin who hasn't yet developed symptoms. As an argument brews within the group about the possibility of one or more of them having the disease, Jeff remarks that he doesn't want to sleep near any of them and Marcy tells him to sleep in the truck instead. But Jeff argues that the truck was contaminated by the hermit. Marcy backs Paul up when he argues that the group needs to stick together to make it out of this situation alive. The next morning, Marcy helps Paul assist Karen to the truck after Bert gets it working. When Karen begins puking blood inside the truck and collapses Marcy insists on staying with Karen when the group argues about whether to proceed with the plan to drive into town, now that the truck has been re-infected. She stays with Karen and comforts her while Paul fetches Karen's mattress to lay her on and some paper towels to clean her up. When she notices Jeff running into the woods alone, Marcy confronts him, but Jeff yells at her to stay away from him because she's been in contact with Karen. Jeff berates her for trying to help Karen, thereby exposing herself to the disease, before running away. Marcy, angrily calls Jeff an asshole as he leaves her. Marcy helps Paul carry Karen back into the toolshed, where she'll be safe from Dr. Mambo. Afterwards, Marcy returns to her and Jeff's bedroom to lament their situation. Paul meets with her and they talk. Paul tries to reassure Marcy that Bert will find help and Karen will be saved. But Marcy is insistant that they will all die. Comparing their situation to being on a plane that's crashing, Marcy tells Paul that in such situations, you might as well grab the person right beside you and have sex with them, because you'll be dead soon anyway. She stares at him, letting him know that she's dead serious. Her seduction is ultimately successful and they both undress and have passionate sex. Paul expresses his concerns about them having sex without a condom, but Marcy assures him that she's healthy and the matter isn't mentioned again. As the encounter continues, Paul embraces Marcy's back tightly, leaving red hand-shaped rashes as he as reached orgasm not caring about the disease or getting pregnant. When they finish, she lays on top of Paul while he cuddles her for a while. Later, Marcy is seen washing her face in the bathroom and at this time, discovers the marks on her back. While she seems to be concerned that they are symptoms of the disease, she later seems to have convinced herself that they were simply painful marks left because Paul was too aggressive with her in bed. She criticizes Paul for this later. Paul tells Marcy that he's leaving to get Jeff and Marcy gets upset by his intention to leave her all alone in the cabin, but ultimately she's unable to convince him to stay. Marcy decides to have a bath and shave her legs. During this time, the hand-shaped wounds on her back deteriorate rapidly. Eventually, while shaving her legs, Marcy actually peels strips of dead flesh off her left calf. Upon realizing what she's done, she jumps up in a panic and attempts to wash the blood off her with the shower, but all her wounds are bleeding now and she only gets bloodier. When she hears a mysterious gunshot, Marcy runs outside, in a state of extreme distress. The mad dog, Dr. Mambo is just outside and he chases Marcy to the toolshed. Marcy tries to get inside, but is unable to do so before Dr.Mambo catches her and mauls her to death. Her body is ripped to shreds by the mad dog and Paul later discovers pieces of her scattered all around the cabin. Category:Females Category:Victims Of The Disease Category:Victims who were torn, blown or smashed apart